I Like You a Latte
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: Austin Moon was in desperate need of help when he was left to run a cafe alone for a day. He befriends an aspiring musician and she becomes both what he needs. Is she also what he wants? This summary sucks. My first two-shot. I tried not to make it seem overdone. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This will be a one-shot. This idea has been portrayed a bunch of times, but I will try to make mine as original as possible. I hope you guys like it. It will be a third person narration. And yeah!) **

The woman walked out of the cafe after she payed for her beverage. Austin let of a sigh of relief and hoped onto the counter. He looked around and saw that the place was completely empty. The clock 10:00. His co-workers decided it would be fun to let him take care of the store for a day. From opening to closing. He barely made it through the morning. How the hell was he supposed to survive the whole day!?

He has too lost in his peaceful thoughts to notice the stampede of people come in. Once he heard people yelling, he groaned and went back to work.

About a half an hour later, mostly everyone was taken care of. Two other people were standing in line when Austin heard the sound of a guitar. He saw some people walk out of the place, including the people in line. He was relived and curious. A crowd of people outside caught his eye. He took off his apron, leaving him in his flannel, jeans, converse, and a beanie covering his blonde hair. He walk out the door and jogged to the crowd. He walked through to see what the commotion was.

Just as he made it through and to the center, the girl already finished her song. People clapped and tossed money into her open guitar case. She thanked them and smiled at all of them as they walked away. Based on the amounts of money people threw in, he knew none of them were coming back to the coffeehouse. She seemed pretty. With her chestnut hair that had amber high-lights, jeans, and the classic converse, but that was He dug into his pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. He bent down and dropped it in the case.

"Good job." He said before walking away.

"How would you know? You came right when I finished the song." She said making him stop and turn around. When her saw her, it was confirmed that she wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. Big brown eyes, pink plump lips, and a milky white complexion.

"Well from the crowd that watched you and the amount of money you made, I could say that you are pretty talented."

"Thanks. But since you missed my song, I believe I owe you a performance." She said smiling. She thought he was definitely into music. Just by his looks which she was admiring. Hazel eyes and chiseled features. She couldn't see his hair because it was tucked away in his beanie, but she guessed it was blonde.

"Oh no. You don't need to do that." He said.

"I insist. Just want you to get your money's worth."

"Okay, but can you try to make it quick? I have to get back to work. My co-workers left me to hold the fort by myself for the rest of the day."

"Why do you need to go back?"

"So the customers won't get angry and I won't get fired today."

"If your boss isn't there, who can fire you?" She did have a good point. Austin knew that.

"Fine. But one song."

"Okay Princess." She mumbled before she started strumming.

**(A/N: I don't own the song but I love the acoustic version)**

**_Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did_**  
**_Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip_**  
**_'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to catch your eye_**  
**_Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type_**

**_And now I'm at home, I'm all alone_**  
**_'Bout to pick up the telephone_**  
**_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_**

**_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_**  
**_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_**  
**_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_**  
**_(Come, come kiss me boy)_**  
**_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash_**  
**_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_**  
**_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_**  
**_(Come, come kiss me boy)_**

**_(Uh-huh, yeah)_**

**_Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you're the one I want_**  
**_I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on_**  
**_Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done)_**  
**_I don't know what I studied for, clearly I like 'em dumb_**

**_And now I'm at home I'm all alone,_**  
**_'Bout to pick up the telephone_**  
**_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_**

**_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_**  
**_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_**  
**_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_**  
**_(Come, come kiss me boy)_**  
**_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash_**  
**_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_**  
**_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_**  
**_(Come, come kiss me boy)_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_**  
**_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_**  
**_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_**  
**_(Come, come kiss me boy)_**  
**_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash (oh, yeah)_**  
**_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_**  
**_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_**  
_**(Come, come kiss me boy)**_

Through out the performance, people were either dancing, clapping or singing along, or all three. Austin smiled the whole time. She has this light and her voice showed it. He clapped along and calculate the money she earned from the song. About 300 dollars. He watched people leave. She gave the dancers hugs since they brought more attention and gave them each some money. He was amazed at her generosity.

"So was it worth the $10?" She asked with a smirk.

"Definitely." She was getting ready to leave when she stopped her.

"So why do you play on the street?"

"I love performing. So I do it on the street. When I started out, I didn't realize that I left my guitar case open. Or that people were dropping money into it. I didn't have a job at the time, so I just decided to do this. It's practically a job itself."

"Probably beats working at at a coffeehouse." He says.

"It probably does. Speaking of coffee, I am going to go order one." She got her things and started walking away, but stopped when she didn't hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw him in the same spot as before.

"You coming?" She shouted. He woke up from his state at her voice.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you are the only one working there." She said sarcastically.

"Haha." He said catching up to her. They both walked in and found the place empty.

"Thank God." He said walking behind the counter.

"For what?"

"No people."

"Oh. It must be hectic working at a place like this."

"You have no idea." She placed her order and as Austin was making it, he remembered that one piece of info about her he didn't know.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ally Dawson. Yours?"

"Austin Moon." He placed her coffee in front of her.

"Moon? Interesting."

"Not really." Just then, a crowd of people walk in. Ally pays for her prepared drink and gets out of the stool only to be stopped by Austin.

"Wait! You have to help me. I can't survive the day here alone."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't."

"I don't have any experience as a barista."

"Do you know how to make a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Than you can do this."

"Austin."

"C'mon. Please."

"Fine but you owe me." They spent the rest of the night making coffee and taking orders. Austin taught Ally how to make the more complex drinks and Ally taught him how to properly treat a customer since he began to get cranky. Until Ally decided to turn the radio. People were singing along and bobbing their heads with the music and enjoying their selves. But the people who had the most fun where working behind the counter.

It was closing time and Ally was getting ready to leave. She was slowing falling asleep. Austin noticed this and remembered something. He put some personal final touches on it and heads over to her. Ally had finished slipping on her jacket when she felt something warm in her hand. A warm cup of coffee.

"Austin. I can't take this."

"Yes, you can."

"No. I didn't pay for it."

"You kinda did. Remember when you order coffee earlier?" She nodded.

"Well, you didn't drink it, so here."

"Thanks." She took a sip from it and it instantly woke her up.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"I can't. In exchange for working here the whole day by myself, I get 2 whole days off."

"Woah. Good for you." She patted his back.

"Yeah. How about Sunday?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She said walking towards the door.

"Okay. See you in three days." He waved.

"See you in three days." She said before walking out the door. Before she did, Austin called her name.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Check the cup for anything special. Do it after you leave though." He said.

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"You helped me take care of a busy cafe for an entire day. I would probably rob a bank for you. Name it."

"Take off your beanie."

"Why?"

"My natural curiosity?"

"Okay then?" He took of the beanie, confirming the blonde hair. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Yup. Blonde." She ruffled his hair.

"What?"

"Nothing. See you in three days."

"See you in three days. Remember, the cup."

"Okay. Bye!" She yelled. She was on the sidewalk while he was in the doorway.

"Bye!"

She jogged down the street and looked at the cup. She was expecting something sweet or flirty. Or even his phone number. But instead something simple and sweet. He drew little circles on it and 'Secret Message' was written near the top with an arrow pointing down in black marker. It lead down the the bottom where the words..

_Careful, the beverage you are about to enjoy is extremely hot. _

were. Except he crossed out a couple of words. Instead it read..

_Careful, you are extremely hot. _

Ally giggled and blushed at this. She finally arrived home, cleaned the cup, and put it on a shelf in her room.

"The next three days won't just pass by, will they?" She asked herself before going to sleep.

**A/N: And yeah. This is the first part of the two-shot. I hope ya'll like it. KCA's anyone? Yeah. I saw some orange carpet clips and I loved the little "Raura Reunion". Anyways, reviews are cool, right? Boo-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So here is part 2 of this two-shot. Did anyone see Divergent? Or as I like to call it the colorful version of the Hunger Games? I must say it was pretty good even if the acting in the trailer wasn't "the best". Anyway, thank you so much. I love your reviews. You guys are just so awesome. Here we go...!)**

* * *

It has now been, instead of three days, three weeks since Austin and Ally first met. She had indeed came to the cafe three days later and her and Austin got to know eachother better. From colors to food, songs to artists, and of course eachothers birthdays. Austin found out that she wanted to be a singer/songwriter. It was kinda obvious, but he knew she was practically made for it. She found out that he wanted to be in the music industry like her. She hasn't heard him sing yet, but she imagines that it is basically like an angels. She also found out that he played almost every instrument. There were some that may have been to expensive or complex for him. But she knew that it was definitely the money. Austin was currently cleaning the counter while Ally was sipping on her hot chocolate. They were both cracking up at something Ally was telling him.

"He didn't!" Austin said still laughing.

"I swear he did!" Ally said laughing as well.

"Well I don't believe you!"

"Believe it!"

"What guy pees his pants just because he sees a girl in a dress?"

"Oh you should have seen the dress I was wearing. Made his heart stop."

"Maybe I should see it?" Austin said flirtatiously. Ally both smiled and smirked at this. They would always exchange comments like this. It was normal. But it still left both of them flustered and bashful.

"So when do I finally get to hear you sing?" She asks playfully but seriously, trying to change the subject.

"Soon." Little did she know, he was planning something special.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Less than a week, more than an 5 minutes."

"Not the most clear, but I'll take what I can get."

"You do that." He was sassy. That's something she liked about him. What she didn't like is when he corrected her with the word 'passionate' instead of sassy. She personal thought it was kinda ridiculous since the word was practically part of her everyday vocabulary.

"I think I might." She said. That's something he liked about her. She somehow always got the last word. Even if she didn't win the argument, she still had something to say. It showed audacity and that she didn't give up. It was sweet.

"Can I get a refill on the hot chocolate?" She asked pointing at her empty cup.

"Sure." He took the cup.

"So are you gonna do it?" He asked.

"I've thought about, but I'm not sure."

"Please?"

"I don't know." A couple days ago, Austin told his boss about Ally and the crowd she was able to pull in. He also told her about the time she helped him with the customers. She was impressed and offered her a job as a performer/barista. Ally wanted to take it, but she wasn't so sure.

"Okay. I'll take what I can get." He said giving her the hot chocolate.

"You do that." She said quoting him.

"Well if you do take the offer, I'll be he happiest person on earth?" He said hopefully.

"Good to know."

"What will it take to change your mind?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon. No idea?"

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

"I think I might just change your mind within the next five minutes." He said getting out from behind the counter. He pulled out a guitar and went up on stage. He sat on the stool and adjusts the guitar so it is on his lap. He starts strumming and everyone's attention, including Ally's, turns to him. She has a curious look on her face and it turns into a smile once he starts singing.

**(A/N: Again, I love but don't own it.) **

**_Hey oh oh oh _**  
**_Hey oh oh oh _**  
**_Hey oh oh _**

**_You're the perfect part of me _**  
**_You're the oxygen I breathe _**  
**_You're a superstar _**  
**_A work of art _**  
**_It's electricity _**  
**_You're a yes in a world of no's _**  
**_You're the Beatles to my Stones _**  
**_It's a sweet romance _**  
**_A spotlight dance _**  
**_Girl you shake me to my bones_**

**_But every now and then I'll start to slip away _**  
**_I gotta' hear you say _**

**_Take me out spin me around _**  
**_We can laugh when we both fall down _**  
**_Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight _**  
**_When I sing out of key _**  
**_Still play air guitar for me _**  
**_Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight _**  
**_Don't feel all kind of right _**

**_Hey oh oh oh _**  
**_Hey_**

**_And when we fight we fight _**  
**_And it ain't a pretty site _**  
**_Well it's not complex _**  
**_It's the make up sex _**  
**_Though we always get that right _**  
**_Well they don't make a pill _**  
**_That can give me the thrill _**  
**_When you look at me _**  
**_Then I hear you say _**

**_Take me out spin me around _**  
**_We can laugh when we both fall down _**  
**_Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight _**  
**_When I sing out of key _**  
**_Still play air guitar for me _**  
**_Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight _**  
**_Don't feel all kind of right _**

**_It's quite clear to me _**  
**_That we were always meant to be _**  
**_You're my bird _**  
**_Baby I'm your bee _**  
**_You got me a to z _**

**_Take me out spin me around _**  
**_We can laugh when we both fall down _**  
**_Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight _**  
**_When I sing out of key _**  
**_Still play air guitar for me _**  
**_Let's get stupid dancing with cupid tonight _**  
**_Don't feel all kind of right _**

**_Hey Oh oh oh _**  
**_Hey Oh oh oh _**  
**_Hey Oh oh oh_**

It was then when she confirmed that he indeed that the voice of an angel. During his performance, he had been walking down from the little stage and is currently standing in front of her, looking into her eyes. People were clapping and were positive that the song was about Ally. She was in so much shock, but the good kind. And because of that sock, she wasn't able to speak. Austin was starting to get worried that Ally wouldn't like him back. She saw the worry in his eyes and reacted fast. She got up on her tippy-toes(he was near a foot taller than her) and kissed him square on the lips. Austin's eyes fluttered closed as Ally put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They can both hear the people clapping and going 'Awe'. Right at that moment, they both felt as if that was where they were meant to be. Sadly (for Austin), she pulled away smiling.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes what?"

"I'll take the job."

"Yes!" He picked her up and twirled her around while people clapped. He cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed back and he pulled away.

"You taste like hot chocolate." He muttered.

"Well you taste like coffee."

"You know you love it."

"I really do. What I also really love is your voice." She said holding his hand.

"Why don't you sing as much." Ally asked.

"Well, I didn't really know what to use my singing voice for until I met you."

"What did you find out to use your singing voice for?"

"To serenade you." People let out a giant 'awe' as they watched Austin and Ally.

"Ally, we have only know eachother for two weeks, and this is starting to sound so cheesy, but I-"

"I love you." She said cutting him off.

"Well yeah."

"It's a good thing I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! This is the end of the two-shot. Sorry if the ending sucked. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it as original as possible, but I don't know if I achieved that. Tell me if I did. Make sure to check out my other stories including my new one United Hearts. Also follow ausllypickles on Instagram. I am not her but I check her page everyday because she is so awesome. So thank you and I'm hungry so I'm gonna go. Boo-Bye!**


End file.
